Not Normal
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Regulus Black has a specific way to celebrate Christmas. Sirius/Regulus Incest. Underage (Regulus is 15)


**Title: **Not Normal

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Regulus

**Warnings: **incest, underage (Regulus is 15)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count:** 872

**Summary: **Regulus Black has a specific way to celebrate Christmas.

**Notes:**

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used: Regulus Black

**Marauder Era Completion: **Round 4 – Regulus Black celebrates Christmas. Prompts Used – Snow, Mistletoe, Cinnamon, Christmas Tree, Angel

**Dance Competition: **Round 9 – Grinding – Write Smut

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions: **Goal Used – Fic containing M-Rated smut

**Represent the Character II**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**Anything You Can**

**Taming the muse livejournal community: **Prompt used – normal

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Fifteen-year old Regulus Black enters the Room of Requirements after the door appears. He looks around at what the room has created with his desire. There's fake snow everywhere and a Christmas tree in the corner, giving it a real winter wonderland look.

Right where he's standing there's levitating mistletoe. Regulus grins wildly. He knows it's not necessary, but it will be a way to make sure Regulus gets a kiss no matter what.

He knows he has time until Sirius arrives so he makes his way over to the good size tree. Instead of the normal star, something Sirius doesn't like because of the fact that all of the Blacks are named for stars or constellations, there's an angel on top of the tree.

Regulus smiles happily. He knows Sirius will enjoy that special touch. Leaning closer, Regulus sniffs the tree and detects the spicy aroma of cinnamon.

He glances at the huge bed that's surrounded by candles. "Can't wait to try that out," he murmurs.

He glances towards the door when it begins opening, and Regulus races to it so he can greet Sirius. "Hey," he says shyly, taking in the form of his beautiful brother.

Sirius's grey eyes smolder as they appraise Regulus. "Hey, yourself."

Regulus walks backwards and Sirius follows. He stops underneath the mistletoe and pulls Sirius's head down for a deep kiss.

They break the kiss when their lungs begin burning. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas. What do your friends think you're doing?" Regulus asks.

"They know I'm with you. They might not understand it because of my hatred of our family, but they understand you're my brother."

Regulus rests his head on Sirius's chest. "Too bad they'll never know the depth of our relationship."

"We'd be sent to Azkaban if it was found out. It's okay for cousins to be together, but not siblings." The tone is bitter.

Regulus lets out an undignified snort. "At least I have you for today."

They grasp hands and sit down near the Christmas tree. They quietly unwrap the present they received from the other. Regulus gasps when his hands move over the leather wand holster. "It's beautiful."

Sirius kisses his cheek. "Glad you like it." He opens his own present. "A Pensieve? It's great, but why?"

"There are some memories already in it. I thought you might like to see them." Regulus blushes.

Sirius goes into it. Regulus hopes he'll like the memories. They're all of times Sirius and he were together. Not every memory is intimate, but there are definitely some heated moments in the Pensieve.

When Sirius is back, he moves to his knees and presses a kiss to Regulus's neck. "Love it," he breathes against Regulus's neck.

Regulus ducks his head, latching onto Sirius's lips in a desperate kiss, aching to feel his lover.

Sirius pulls away, and Regulus is embarrassed to admit that he whimpers. Sirius grins and pulls Regulus to his feet, sprinting to the bed.

As soon as they land on the comfortable bed, Sirius's hands sneak underneath Regulus's long sleeve shirt and touch the warm skin. Regulus moans, arching into the reverent touch. Sirius's mouth moves from Regulus's lips and latches onto his collarbone, biting and licking.

Regulus pulls on Sirius's shirt, and the Gryffindor takes the hint, sitting up to get rid of his clothing. Regulus sits up as well, taking off his own shirt and trousers.

Regulus trails his fingers down Sirius's chest, the tip of one of his fingers dipping into Sirius's bellybutton.

Sirius's hands massage Regulus's legs, getting closer and closer to where Regulus yearns to be touched.

Sirius's hand grasp Regulus prick just as Regulus's hand takes hold of Sirius's erection. Both of them simultaneously move their hands over their prizes, not looking away from each other's eyes.

When they climax, Sirius grunts, but Regulus bites his tongue until he tastes blood. Sirius leans forward and claims his lips in a harsh kiss, a finger caressing his arsehole before carefully inserting it, twisting it until Regulus starts writhing.

Sirius adds a second finger, carefully stretching him. Regulus grips Sirius's shoulders, arching. His eyes close as he gets lost in the wonderful sensations Sirius is making his body feel.

It's not long until Sirius slowly thrusts into him. Regulus cries out, but Sirius's lips swallow it. Sirius grunts against Regulus's mouth, careful not to force his entry into the fighting muscles.

When Regulus gets used it, Sirius begins thrusting and soon builds to a ferocious pace with Regulus meeting each thrust with an arch of his hips. When they tumble over the edge a second time, Sirius collapses to the side of Regulus, holding him closely. He kisses Regulus's shoulder and murmurs, "I love you."

Regulus nuzzles Sirius's head, kissing his forehead. "I love you too, and thanks for the Christmas celebration."

Sirius chuckles, his teeth playfully nipping Regulus's shoulder. "No, thank _you_."

Regulus closes his eyes, ready for a nap. He knows his relationship with his brother isn't normal. He knows the danger of having such a relationship, but Regulus can't stop it anymore than Sirius can. All Regulus knows is that his brother is his whole world, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
